It is the goal of many online retailers to provide consumers with products they are seeking. It is further a goal of many online retailers to supplement a description of a desired product with other products that may be of interest to a consumer. It is a common experience to see a “related products” section or a section indicating “people who bought this product also bought . . . .” Although products may be “related” due to co-purchasing, such data may not be available for some products and co-purchasing events may not be characteristic of broad consumer interests.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach to identifying groups of products that are relevant to a given product.